Many basic discoveries made by researchers at UCLA, Stanford, and across the nation have led to novel technologies in stem cells, growth factors, drug delivery carriers, and bioactive scaffolding materials. Despite this tremendous progress, very few discoveries manage to advance to FDA approved tissue engineering products. Furthermore, few bioassays and animal models are available for reliable validation of safety and efficacy for the tissue regeneration products. This discrepancy is due to the infamous Valley of Death that separates amazing science from patient benefits. The interdisciplinary UCLA-Stanford Dental Oral Craniofacial Tissue Regeneration Center (UCLA-Stanford DOCTRC) is a public-private consortium with the primary mission of providing scientific, technical, regulatory, financial, and management resources to promote cost-effective transition and timely development of dental oral craniofacial tissue regeneration products. During this Stage 1 planning phase, 4 quarterly conferences and und 9 monthly working meetings will be held to 1) develop organizational structure, leverage existing resources, identify unmet resource needs; and 2) Develop Interdisciplinary Translational Project teams to build lead and pipeline DOC tissue regeneration products.